


Take me to the world...

by Mimisempai



Series: Digital Art - Photoshop Édits [15]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Art, Barisi Prompt Bingo, Digital Art, M/M, Meet-Cute, Quarantine;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai
Summary: Sonny wants to distract Rafael while they are stuck at home because of quarantine...
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Digital Art - Photoshop Édits [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998988
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: April 2020 Barisi Bingo





	Take me to the world...

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A little reminder to those who adresse to R.E.Esparza as Barba...  
> The real person : R.E.Esparza  
> Fiction characters : Rafael Barba and Sonny Carisi  
> You got it ?  
> Not the same !


End file.
